


I'll shake this world off my shoulders {come on, baby, the laugh’s on me}

by pinkplumcake



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Steve Harrington era diventato come uno spillo che gli punzecchiava il fianco, una crosta che Billy non riusciva a smettere di grattare finchè non la faceva sanguinare.E più lui faceva finta di non vederlo nei corridoi, più Billy ci pensava. Più quel graffio sembrava prudergli, quasi come se Steve fosse entrato sotto la sua pelle.





	I'll shake this world off my shoulders {come on, baby, the laugh’s on me}

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _finale_ @ [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-minisito/), [maridichallenge](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Titolo da _Dancing in the Dark_ di Bruce Springsteen.

All’inizio c’era quell’aria da ragazzo perfetto, con la macchina perfetta e la fidanzata perfetta sottobraccio, e con la sua vita perfetta. Che diavolo ne sapeva Steve Harrington di quanto la vita potesse fare schifo?  
Meno male che era arrivato Billy ad insegnarglielo, si era detto.  
Il grande Steve, il re della scuola, che a malapena alzava lo sguardo quando Billy gli parlava. Lo faceva andare in bestia.  
E poi tutta la rabbia e la violenza, che importava da dove venivano? Erano arrivate quando si erano trasferiti a Hawkings, o quando si era ritrovato da solo con suo padre e con una famiglia che non si era scelto, con una sorella che riusciva _comunque_ a essere felice, nonostante Billy maledisse ogni istante in quella città. Oppure ci era nato, no?  
Chi cazzo se ne frega.

Dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto, Billy aveva immaginato la scena, una mano nei boxer quando rimaneva steso nel suo letto a notte fonda e non riusciva a dormire. Il _Re_ della scuola tremante sotto di lui, e Billy totalmente in controllo. I professori, le ragazze che nel corridoio gli guardavano il culo, e quei coglioni della squadra di basket che sembravano pendere dalle sue labbra, potevano credere di conoscere Harrington, ma Billy avrebbe saputo la verità.  
Ma poi Steve Harrington era diventato come uno spillo che gli punzecchiava il fianco, una crosta che Billy non riusciva a smettere di grattare finchè non la faceva sanguinare.  
Harrington a Novembre era tornato a scuola senza neanche rivolgergli un’occhiata. Sembrava che nemmeno avergli distrutto la sua faccia da cazzo fosse stato sufficiente a fargli provare un briciolo della rabbia che Billy sentiva ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo.  
E più lui faceva finta di non vederlo nei corridoi, più Billy ci pensava. Più quel graffio sembrava prudergli, quasi come se Steve fosse entrato sotto la sua pelle.

Impossibile, ridicolo, irritante, fastidioso.  
Più lo evitava, più Billy alzava la voce per prenderlo per il culo. Non sapeva più cosa fare, e la rabbia che provava all’inizio aveva un gusto diverso infondo alla sua gola, di curiosità e esasperazione.  
E magari era colpa dei pugni di suo padre, che sembravano fare più male da quando era costretto a vivere in quella città del cazzo, magari era colpa di Maxine, di quella mazza chiodata e di quella notte, che stranamente aveva fatto nascere in lui una specie di rispetto per quella stronzetta, o magari tutta la colpa era solo e solamente di quel coglione di Harrington.  
Chi cazzo se ne frega?  
La verità è che è Billy il vero coglione.  


***

  
Una settimana prima delle vacanze di Natale, la loro professoressa di storia gli affida una ricerca.  
“Sapere lavorare in gruppo è un requisito necessario. Chi di voi sarà abbastanza fortunato per essere ammesso al college se ne accorgerà”, dice mentre distribuisce le schede, e Billy non riesce a evitare di sorridere.  
Le cose a casa fanno più schifo del solito, avere una scusa per passare un po’ di tempo fuori è quello che gli serve. E Harrington di sicuro non puo’ scappare dalla sua stessa casa per evitarlo.

Billy gli sorride dall’altro capo dell’aula, camminando in fretta per raggiungerlo.  
“Hai sentito la vecchia, no? E’ un requisito necessario” gli dice Billy mentre lui continua ad andare verso il corridoio. Avrebbe voluto che la sua voce suonasse più dura, più aggressiva, ma le parole escono tutte insieme, come se stesse cercando di convincere quel coglione di Harrington. _Fanculo_. “Meno male che come partner ti sono capitato io.”  
“Oh, certo. Sono sicuro che tutta la classe mi invidia!” Per un istante, le sue labbra si piegano in un piccolo sorriso ironico. Meglio di nulla.  
Billy sorride a sua volta. “Lascio Max alla sala giochi con quelli sfigati e vengo a casa tua, _amigo_.”

L’aria è comunque fredda quel pomeriggio, ma Billy tiene i finestrini aperti mentre guida, la musica a tutto volume mentre schiaccia più gas di quanto dovrebbe quando cambia marcia.  
Sbatte la portiera e si guarda in giro, ed è leggermente deluso quando non vede nessuno dietro le tendine come si aspettava, _Oh, ma che brutte compagnie starà frequentando ora il figlio degli Harrington?  
Coglioni._

Suona al campanello quattro o cinque volte prima che Harrington gli venga ad aprire, i capelli leggermente scompigliati e le occhiaie che gli segnano lo sguardo.  
_Non puoi scappare ora, pianta bene i piedi a terra._

“Entra,” dice tra i denti “prima iniziamo e prima te ne vai dai coglioni.”  
“Bella casa,” esclama Billy senza nemmeno guardarsi intorno “non mi offri qualcosa da bere?”  
Steve sorride, “oh, ma dove sono finite le mie buone maniere?” domanda mentre alza il dito medio.

“Noi due in una casa vuota, potrei commuovermi per i ricordi” dice Billy dopo quasi venti minuti di silenzio, mangiucchiando la matita che Harrington gli aveva dato. Billy vede i suoi occhi brillare, si sta davvero concentrando per non rispondere o alzarsi dalla sedia, e mantenere quel suo atteggiamento del cazzo. Ma prima o poi sarebbe arrivato al punto di rottura, prima o poi Billy avrebbe vinto. E avevano tutto il pomeriggio per giocare.  
“Ma si puo’ sapere qual è il tuo problema?” esclama ad un certo punto Harrington, le nocche quasi bianche mentre stringe la matita tra le dita. “Che cosa diavolo vuoi da me?”  
Billy alza le spalle, un piccolo sorriso che gli solca le labbra. “Perché, ho messo il _Re_ in imbarazzo?” chiede, le parole che scivolano liquide tra la lingua e i denti. “Brutti ricordi?”  
  
“Smettila.”  
“Di fare cosa?”  
Harrington socchiude la labbra, un pensiero gli passa davanti agli occhi insieme all’irritazione ma, all’ultimo momento, decide di ricacciarlo in fondo alla gola. “Abbiamo un compito da finire. Non ho intenzione di farlo per entrambi.”  
“Se vuoi ti lascio copiare i miei appunti” esclama Billy, con un sorriso che gli riempie la faccia ma non arriva agli occhi. “O hai paura che riesca a batterti anche in questo?”  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo di fare a gara con te” Harrington appoggia la matita sul tavolo, cercando di scandire le parole il più possibile, probabilmente per dargli ancora di più sui nervi. “Non esiste nessuna gara del cazzo tra di noi, perché non me ne frega un cazzo di te.”  
Billy rimane in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sugli gli occhi scuri di Harrington, senza sbattere le palpebre fino a che lui non prende uno dei libri appoggiati sul tavolo, sfogliandolo velocemente.  
Questoo era solo un time out, la partita non è ancora finita.  


***

  
La settimana successiva è una merda.  
La scuola è chiusa per le feste di Natale e Billy fa fatica a trovare scuse per stare fuori di casa per tutto il giorno. Prova a puntare la sveglia prima del solito, a rimanere in camera sua fino a quando non è sicuro che suo padre sia al lavoro, oppure scende normalmente come se non fosse vacanza, borbottando a mezza voce che deve accompagnare Max, _la terrà d’occhio lui_ , ma ogni mattina suo padre lo guarda da dietro il giornale, e c’è rabbia e disgusto e odio dietro i suoi occhi. Billy lo sente nell’aria.  
Lo sente nell’aria, ma quando i pugni arrivano lo prendono comunque di sorpresa, gli tolgono sempre tutto il fiato che ha in gola.

Mancano tre giorni a Natale, e Billy ha parcheggiato davanti all’entrata della scuola, una sigaretta tra le labbra spaccate e la musica a tutto volume, ma che comunque non sembra servire ad assordare i suoi pensieri di merda.  
Prende un sorso dalla lattina di birra ormai calda che aveva dimenticato in macchina qualche sera prima, e appoggia la testa al sedile.  
_Fanculofanculofanculofanculo._

C’è una sottile nebbia quella sera che sembra inghiottire gli angoli delle case, scendendo piano. Il ghiaccio è ammassato ai bordi della strada, e ormai sta quasi scendendo buio.  
Potrebbe girare la macchina e tornare a casa, far trovare a Susan la tavola apparecchiata. Di solito l’atmosfera si distende a casa sua dopo che suo padre, beh, dopo che quel figlio di puttana si sfoga su di lui. Una risata amara gli sfugge dalle labbra, c’è chi va in palestra…  
Ma la nausea si fa largo lungo la bocca dello stomaco al pensiero di sedersi a tavola.  
Non ha abbastanza soldi per lasciare il motore accesso tutta la notte e dormire in macchina, si chiede se in questo posto d’inferno ci siano tavole calde sempre aperte, forse vicino alla superstrada…  
Ma ovviamente quel pomeriggio era uscito senza prende il portafogli.  
_Coglione_.

Forse potrebbe, forse- Si stropiccia gli occhi quando vede un’ombra camminare sul bordo della strada, le mani in tasca e la schiena appena piegata.  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli scompigliati e sfoggia un sorriso probabilmente sporco di sangue.  
“Porca puttana se non è un buco di culo questo posto!” esclama abbassando il finestrino. “Harrington!”  
Lo vede alzare lo sguardo al cielo nonostante fosse quasi dall’altra parte del parcheggio.  
“Non è giornata oggi,” mormora quando è abbastanza vicino, ma Billy scuote la testa, aprendo l’altra portiera e facendogli segno di salire.

Harrington è una buona scusa per non tornare a casa, ed è anche- è anche un buon motivo per non rimanere solo in una serata del genere.  
Billy si morde le labbra, tamburellando il volante con le dita. _Fanculo_. “Tregua? Ho qualche birra in macchina.”  
Quello stronzo rimane fermo qualche secondo, Billy abbassa gli occhi per un istante perchè è sicuro che lui lo stia facendo per godersi meglio lo spettacolo. Poi finalmente decide di sedersi accanto a lui.

Harrington gli lancia un’occhiata al livido appena sopra la guancia, socchiude gli occhi, e Billy stringe il volante tra le dita fino a che le nocche non diventano bianche. Lo vede esitare un istante, un pensiero formarsi sulle labbra, e Billy immagina già quello che potrebbe dirgli. _Perché no?_ E’ il momento perfetto, un calcio quando è già a terra. Al suo posto avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
Solo che _non oggi. Qualsiasi momento ma non questo._  
Però Harrington rimane in silenzio. Dopo un attimo dice “allora, questa birra?”, senza aggiungere altro. E nonostante Billy sappia che lo faccia per dimostrare la sua superiorità morale del cazzo, sente la sua schiena rilassarsi contro il sedile.

Allunga la mano, passandogli una delle lattine posate sul sedile posteriore.  
“Che schifo,” commenta Harrington dopo il primo sorso, una smorfia che gli increspa le labbra. “E’ bollente!”  
“Non ho mai garantito sulla qualità” sorride di rimando, rubandogliela dalle mani.  
Poi Billy prende una sigaretta dalla tasca del suo giubbotto, e si sente persino abbastanza generoso da offrirne una anche a Harrington.  
“Grazie,” gli dice lui avvicinando le mani alla fiamma del suo accendino nonostante siano in macchina. _Idiota_. E’ per questo che sente la propria bocca piegarsi in un sorriso, Billy ne è sicuro. Il tono di voce di Harrington _non c’entra nulla_.  
Rimangono in silenzio per qualche istante, il fumo che entra nelle narici e la musica ancora alta. Ed è strano, e Billy non sa cosa dire, non sa nemmeno se dovrebbe dire qualcosa. C’è solo l’odore di sigaretta, e il gusto aspro della birra, e Harrington, e Billy che sente una piccola scossa di elettricità attraversagli la pelle e la sensazione di non potersi muovere dal sedile tutto nello stesso momento.

“Hai mai visto la fine del mondo?” dice Harrington dopo qualche istante, il fumo che gli esce dalle labbra e quegli stupidi capelli tutti schiacciati su un lato.  
Billy lo guarda per un momento, ma lui beve un altro sorso di birra, lo sguardo fisso oltre il parcheggio, come se quello che ha detto avesse un minimo di senso al di fuori della sua testa. Probabilmente si è dimenticato di essere in macchina con lui, oppure sta uscendo di testa, o lo sta prendendo per il culo.  
Billy non ha ancora una teoria.

Si porta la sigaretta alle labbra, pensa _okay, Harrington, giochiamo al tuo gioco_ , e alza le spalle, “Almeno movimenterebbe un po’ le cose in questo posto del cazzo.”  
“Ti cagheresti addosso” gli dice Harrington, voltando il viso verso di lui, la voce che si piega in un sorriso di sfida.  
“Dici? Io non ci giurerei” esclama Billy, e per un istante gli occhi gli cadono sulle labbra di Harrington, ma il suo sguardo è troppo lontano perché lui se ne accorga.  
_Cazzo._  
Che cazzo sta facendo?  
“Lo faresti invece” dice, la voce bassa. “Potrei proteggere anche te, se solo non fossi così una testa di cazzo.”

Billy sente la pelle delle guance arrossarsi e deve sforzarsi per riuscire a non abbassare lo sguardo. “Dio, Harrington,” riesce a mormorare dopo qualche istante, senza che la sua voce tremi, “non reggi proprio l’alcol, eh?”  
Per la prima volta da quando è entrato in macchina, Harrington sembra prestargli davvero attenzione. Scuote la testa, e prende un tiro dalla sigaretta. Ormai la cenere gli ha sporcato i pantaloni. “E’ il sonno, non riesco a dormire molto in questo periodo.”

“E cos’è che toglie il sonno al _Re_? Ancora a pensare alla Principessa?”  
Harrington sospira seccato, prende un altro tiro e aspetta qualche istante prima di parlare. “No- Più o meno… No.” Billy alza un sopracciglio. “E’ complicato, okay? Questo mese è passato così in fretta, e sono successe così tante cose, ci sono stati tutti questi casini, e non ho avuto tempo di realizzare-“ Harrington si bagna le labbra con la birra e poi gira il volto verso di lui, “dovrei stare più male, vero?”  
Billy alza le spalle, pensa che non gliene frega un cazzo, ma le realtà è che sente il battito del suo cuore correre un po’ più veloce. “Non so nemmeno perché ne sto parlando proprio con te, tra tutte le cazzo di persone che ci sono al mondo.”  
Billy sorride, alzando la bottiglia. “E’ il sonno.”  
E poi Harrington riprende a parlare come se non stesse raccontando a Billy i suoi più intimi segreti, come se Billy non li avrebbe usati contro di lui alla prima occasione. Deve essere l’alcol, o il freddo, oppure Harrington deve essere davvero solo come una cane, se ha aspettato di essere in macchina con Billy per sfogarsi, perché nemmeno Billy stesso è così sicuro che non lo farà. “Amavo- _Amo_ Nancy, ma non lo so, è complicato-”

Qualcosa scatta in Billy, una scossa elettrica, qualche forza del cazzo, ma è come se non riuscisse più a tenere tutta l’energia e la rabbia accumulata in quella giornata sotto la sua pelle. Harrington ha abbassato le difese, e Billy puo’ fare sparire quell’imbarazzo, quella vergogna, quella debolezza, che sembra essersi impossessato di lui non appena Harrington è entrato in macchina.  
Lasciare che la rabbia prenda il controllo è facile, Billy lo fa da anni. “Non sembra essere così complicato per lei, però. L’ho vista in corridoio l’altra mattina, con Bryers.”  
Vede Steve irrigidirsi, mettersi a sedere veloce come se la macchina di Billy bruciasse, e sul suo viso c’è lo stesso sguardo che aveva quella sera di Novembre fuori dalla casa dei Byers. “Sai, per un attimo ci ho davvero creduto, che fossi qualcosa di più dello stronzo che vedo tutti i giorni a scuola. Che coglione, eh?”  
Billy si morde un labbro, si passa una mano tra i capelli e dice “Harrington, eddai, scherzavo-“ ma la sua voce suona strana anche alle sue orecchie.  
Harrington esce dalla macchina e sbatte la portiera, allontanandosi veloce senza aggiungere nemmeno una parola.  
_Fanculo_.  


***

  
Il Natale sembra non passare mai.  
Maxine esce di casa nel pomeriggio, stringendo in mano il videogioco che aveva ricevuto in regalo perché lo vuole mostrare ai suoi amici, e Billy approfitta di doverla accompagnare per prendere una boccata d’aria.  
La lascia ad una strada di distanza dalla casa dei Wheeler e guida per tutto il pomeriggio senza una meta precisa, i Metallica a tutto volume nelle casse dell’auto.

Ferma la macchina al limitare del bosco, quando la luce del pomeriggio comincia ad abbassarsi e quella dei lampioni non è sufficiente a illuminare la strada. La sigaretta si consuma tra le sue labbra, e la cenere cade sui suoi pantaloni senza che nemmeno se ne accorga.  
Nella sua testa c’è Harrington seduto accanto a lui sul sedile dell’auto, Harrington e la sua vita perfetta, Harrington e il suo atteggiamento del cazzo, Harrington, _HarringtonHarringtonHarrington_. E poi c’è Billy che non riesce a pensare ad altro, e la rabbia e la vergogna che gli salgono dal petto.

C’erano stati ragazzi in California, baci rubati di nascosto e ginocchia sbucciate per colpa del pavimento lurido dei cessi dei bar nei quali si era inginocchiato, con la paura di essere scoperto da suo padre, ed i pugni e il viaggio interminabile per Hawkins quando alla fine era successo, ma mai _così_. Era sempre durato il tempo di un pomeriggio o di una serata, negli spogliatoi della palestra o nel sedile della sua macchina.  
Billy aveva sempre avuto il controllo.

Non ricorda quasi niente di Capodanno. C’è una festa a casa di una ragazza del suo corso di letteratura (Mary? Marie? Miriam?), ma Billy è ubriaco prima delle dieci di sera.  
Si risveglia il mattino dopo su un divano che non riconosce, i capelli attaccati alla fronte e il gusto del vomito sulla lingua.  


***

  
La prima settimana di scuola non è molto diversa dalle altre.  
Non puo’ nemmeno dire che Harrington lo stia evitando, perché è esattamente tutto come prima. Era stato quel pomeriggio in macchina l’eccezione; ed ora è come essere tornati in autunno, con Billy che cerca sempre le cose più taglienti da dirgli, e Harrington che non sembra essere sfiorato da nulla.

A metà Gennaio, Billy decide che ne ha abbastanza.  
Sotto la sua pelle, calda e appuntita come una scossa elettrica, c’è la sensazione di essere piccolo e stupido, come un ragazzino- un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta. C’è la voglia di alzare di più la voce, di spingerlo più del necessario durante l’allenamento di basket. C’è lo stupido desiderio di sedersi di nuovo in macchina ad ascoltare quel coglione che dice cose senza senso.  
“C’è una festa sta sera” dice un pomeriggio dopo gli allenamenti, mentre si stanno cambiando.  
Tommy annuisce, dice qualcosa sulle fighe e l’alcol, ma è Harrington che Billy sta guardando negli occhi. Quando Tommy esce e rimangono soli negli spogliatoi, gli si avvicina.  
  
“Posso passarti a prendere, se vuoi” dice, lo sguardo che fissa qualcosa appena sopra la sua testa e le parole dette in fretta, prima di avere il tempo di cambiare idea.  
Harrington apre e chiude le labbra un paio di volte, prima di piegare le labbra in sorriso stanco e anche un po’ storto. “Sei incredibile,” dice con un sospiro, prendendo lo zaino e facendo un passo verso l’uscita.  
Billy sente una punta di imbarazzo piegargli la voce, come se le parole fossero pesanti in gola, come se lo stesse pregando. _Fanculo_. “Eddai, è per l’altra volta? Mi dispiace per avere detto quelle cose sulla tua ex-”  
Lui scuote la testa. “E’ per l’altra volta, e per quella sera a casa dei Bryer, e per tutti i santi giorni! Tu non puoi credere davvero che-“  
Billy socchiude gli occhi. Si aspettava che le cose fossero cambiate solo perché hanno bevuto un po’ di birra calda in macchina un pomeriggio? Idiota.  
“Calmati, Harrington. Volevo solo essere gentile. Fai come cazzo ti pare!” Mormora tra i denti, mettendosi lo zaino sulle spalle, e facendo appena in tempo a sentire Harrington esclamare “qual è il tuo cazzo di problema?” prima di uscire nel corridoio.

Billy quella sera aspetta Tommy alla fine dell’isolato, una sigaretta in bocca e già il gusto della birra sulle labbra. Saluta Carol facendole con l’occhiolino, e la vede arrossire, mentre Tommy socchiude gli occhi senza avere il coraggio di dirgli nulla. Billy vorrebbe che lo facesse, sente la rabbia graffiargli la pelle e i pugni di suo padre continuare a colpirgli l’addome, ma lui rimane fermo a fissare il volante perchè quando mai un verme smette di strisciare?

“Hey, siete arrivati!” esclama una ragazza con i capelli biondi ricci e una camicetta a fiori, quando entrano in una delle tante villette con il giardino appena sopra alla collina.  
Billy le sorride, mormora “non sarei mai mancato alla festa della mia compagna di matematica preferita!” sulla sua guancia prima di lasciarle un bacio leggero, e la vede arrossire. “E’ rimasto qualcosa da bere?”  
Lei annuisce piano, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie. “E’ tutto in cucina.”  
Billy fa un passo indietro, “ecco perché sei la mia preferita,” le dice facendole l’occhiolino.

La musica è inascoltabile, ma forse se beve abbastanza puo’ anche riuscire a dimenticarsi della faccia di merda di suo padre e delle sue botte, e di Harrington e di come i propri occhi lo cerchino sempre nei corridoi della scuola.  
Chi cazzo se ne frega.

C’è la musica, un cocktail imbevibile quasi finito nel bicchiere, e una ragazza con i capelli corti e delle belle tette che sta ballando nel mezzo della stanza, sfiorando appena i suoi jeans con le cosce.  
Lei gli sussurra qualcosa nell’orecchio, ma Billy non ha nemmeno voglia di concentrarsi per sentire cosa stia dicendo. Vuole bere, ballare, e fanculo al resto.  
“Amo questa canzone!” esclama alzando il bicchiere di carta e muovendosi ancora vicino a lei, e la verità è che non ha nemmeno capito chi cazzo sia.

Finisce la canzone e ne comincia un’altra, e Billy sta quasi pensando che possa davvero essere una bella serata, quando sente qualcuno afferrargli la spalla. Un brivido gli percorre la schiena, e per un istante non riesce a muoversi.  
“Quella è la mia ragazza, coglione!” gli urla in faccia un tipo con così tanto gel nei capelli che quasi luccicano.  
Le labbra di Billy si piegano in una piccola risata, ma i suoi occhi sono tesi e i pugni stretti. “Toglimi le mani di dosso, amico,” dice, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra, ma la rabbia sta già scorrendo veloce sopra la sua pelle. Suo padre, Tommy, lui… Va bene chiunque sta sera.  
_Ora sei mio, idiota._

Lui ringhia qualcosa, carica il pugno, e Billy fa solo in tempo a sentire il dolore quando colpisce la sua guancia. _Fanculo_.  
Cerca di parare il colpo successivo con una mano, caricare il pugno destro o colpirlo su quel naso del cazzo che si ritrova, ma l’alcol ha reso i suoi riflessi più lenti ed è come se il suo corpo funzionasse a rallentatore.  
_Fanculofanculofanculo._  
Il tizio lo spinge e lui sente lo spigolo del tavolino di vetro tagliargli la schiena, tutto intorno solo rumori indistinti. Billy si morde le labbra soffocando un lamento, e poi il coglione gli è di nuovo addosso e i suoi calci gli tolgono il fiato dalla gola.

Dura qualche secondo, o forse ore, Billy non ne è sicuro. E poi- poi finisce.  
Socchiude gli occhi, una mano stretta intorno allo stomaco, e cerca di mettersi a sedere per vedere quello che sta succedendo.  
Harrington è in piedi davanti a lui con il pugno teso, e quella specie di Tony Manero si sta tenendo il naso, mentre alcune gocce del suo sangue sporcano il tappeto chiaro.  
_Ma allora sa fare a botte_ , è la prima cosa che gli passa per la testa quando ricomincia a respirare.

“Vaffanculo, Steve!” quello sfigato sta quasi piagnucolando, “E’ lui che ha cominciato!”  
“Veramente ha fatto tutto la tua ragazza,” Billy ride mentre sente il sapore del sangue sulle labbra. Fantastico. “E vedendo la tua faccia da cazzo non posso darle torto!”  
Vede Harrington lanciargli un’occhiata tra l’incazzato e lo stanco, prima di riportare l’attenzione verso Tony Manero. “Levati dalle palle, Mark!”  
“Hey, principessa” mormora Billy quando Harington si china di fianco a lui, “sei venuto alla fine!” un sorriso gli increspa le labbra, ed è colpa dell’alcol, o dei pugni, o del fatto che Harrington sia davvero lì.  
Chi cazzo se ne frega.  
“Sì sì, ora vedi di tacere almeno finchè non siamo fuori.”

Camminare per il piccolo vialetto è più difficoltoso di quanto il tono di voce di Harrington avesse lasciato presagire. Billy sente le gambe pesanti, e non riesce a fare più di due passi prima di inciampare.  
Harrington dopo aver evitato una brutta caduta dai gradini del giardino ad entrambi, gli mette un braccio intorno alle spalle e finisce per trascinarlo.  
“Dimmi che non sei venuto in macchina,” dice tra un’imprecazione e l’altra. Billy scuote la testa piano e Harrington sospira, maledicendo il momento in cui ha deciso di uscire di casa.  
“Sei venuto alla fine,” ripete di nuovo piano Billy, masticando le parole una volta che sono seduti dentro alla BMW di Harrington.  
Steve sospira. “Sì, beh… Che coglione, eh?” domanda ripetendo le parole che aveva detto in macchina di Billy qualche settimana prima, e mettendo in moto, ma questa volta sembrano avere un suono diverso nelle orecchie di Billy.

Parcheggia quasi fuori dalla città, le deboli luci dei lampioni che illuminano a malapena l’inizio delle rotaie; Billy cerca le sigarette nella tasca dei jeans, accendendosene una e sentendo ancora la testa leggera. I finestrini dell’auto sono abbassati e l’aria gelida di Gennaio lo fa tremare sotto il giubbotto di pelle.  
“Che cazzo ti è saltato in mente?” domanda Harrington spegnendo il motore, “fare a botte con quel coglione-”  
“Credici o no, questa volta non è davvero stata colpa mia.” Billy prende un tiro, soffiando il fumo fuori dal finestrino. “Non me ne frega un cazzo della sua ragazza, non so nemmeno chi cazzo sia. Io volevo solo ballare” _E bere, e dimenticarmi di quanto tu mi faccia impazzire._

Harrington aspetta qualche istante, come a valutare se sia davvero il caso di credergli, e Billy potrebbe anche fingere di essere offeso, se non fossero- beh, se non fossero loro due. Poi allunga una mano, sfiorandogli appena la guancia. Le sue mani sono calde e per un attimo Billy non sente più così tanto dolore. “Dovrei avere qualche cerotto nel baule, aspetta” mormora Harrington, ma Billy lo ferma afferrando il suo braccio.  
“Perché sei venuto?” domanda di nuovo. Tecnicamente è ancora ubriaco, no?  
Chi cazzo se ne frega.

Vede Harrington socchiudere gli occhi e mordersi il labbro inferiore, come se stesse scegliendo le parole giuste da dire tra mille che ha in testa. “Perché eri a scuola quel pomeriggio?” chiede alla fine.  
Billy alza le spalle. “Non riesco a dormire molto in questo periodo,” gli ripete le sue stesse parole, ma ora volta la sua voce è bassa e un po’ più dolce. Questa volta Billy si sta sporgendo un po’ più verso il limite.  
Sente il dolore dei pugni bruciargli la pelle. Magari adesso cadere nel vuoto non gli farà così male.  
Vede Harrington osservarlo da sotto le sopracciglia, i suoi occhi sembrano ancora più grandi sotto la luce fioca della macchina, e accettare quel passaggio è stata l’idea peggiore che Billy abbia mai avuto.

“Hai mai visto la fine del mondo?” gli chiede dopo qualche istante di silenzio, a meno di un respiro dalle sue labbra, prima di appoggiarle su quelle di Harrington. E dura meno di un istante, sente il sapore del suo labbro spaccato nella bocca di Harrington e le proprie mani che raggiungono quell’improbabile pettinatura, e vede Harrington- vede _Steve_ chiudere gli occhi, e sente il rumore del proprio battito assordargli le orecchie e le dita tremare appena.

“Wow,” sussurra Harrington allontanandosi appena, le guance arrossate e gli occhi spalancati. “Billy, io- Billy-“  
Ma Billy non lo lascia finire, tanto ormai dovrà cadere, no? Tanto vale divertirsi un po’ prima della caduta.  
Chi cazzo se ne frega.  
In un attimo è di nuovo su di lui, le sue mani che si intrecciano di nuovo nei suoi capelli e le labbra di Harrington gli tolgono ancora il respiro. Socchiude appena la bocca contro la sua, Harrington sa di menta e sigarette, e Billy sente le sue dita muoversi veloci contro la sua camicia, sfiorargli appena la pelle.  
“Wow, wow, aspetta” mormora tra i sospiri, allungando la mano per allontanarsi, e Billy non vorrebbe sentire il suo viso crollare, vorrebbe che non fosse così ovvio, ma è ancora ubriaco, no? _Fanculo_. “Hai bevuto, questo non è-“

“Sì sì, come cazzo vuoi.” Billy si morde le labbra fino a che non apre di nuovo la ferita. “Fanculo. Riportami a casa.”  


***

  
Billy riesce ad evitarlo per quasi una settimana. Ma poi ci sono gli allenamenti, e quei coglioni dei suoi compagni che sembrano essere sempre in mezzo alle palle tranne quando serve.  
Harrington lo trova da solo mentre sta finendo di rivestirsi, dopo la doccia. Quel pomeriggio Bryer sarebbe andato a prendere Maxine a scuola, per portare lei e suoi amici a casa sua fino all’ora di cena, e Billy avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non tornare a casa prima.

“Hey,” la voce di Harrington è così bassa che Billy la sente appena. Prova a mettergli una mano sulla spalle ma la ritrae subito quando incontra lo sguardo di Billy, e non trova nient’altro che lame. Che cazzo si aspettava, abbracci e cuoricini? Non funziona così, non quando aveva buttato quel poco di dignità che gli rimaneva nel cesso per lui.  
“Non toccarmi, cazzo” sibila, e Harrington sembra quasi rimanerci male, ma non si muove di un passo.

“Billy, noi dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Davvero? Perché io non ho proprio un cazzo da dirti.”  
“Okay, parlo io,” Harrington sospira. “Mi spiace per come sia finita settimana scorsa-”  
“Sì, anche a me” gli ringhia contro Billy. “Dispiace a tutti. Ora puoi levarti dal cazzo, va bene?”  
Ma Harrington non sembra nemmeno averlo sentito.

“Perché mi hai baciato?” domanda con un filo di voce, ma Billy lo sente benissimo. “E’ un altro cazzo di gioco? I pugni non funzionano più, e così-“  
Billy annuisce, ed è esausto. “Sì, è uno stupido gioco, bravo Harrington! E poi dicono che non sei portato per il college!” E’ uno scherzo e la parte divertente è proprio Billy. Da pisciarsi addosso dalle risate.  
“Siamo pari, no? Hai avuto la tua rivincita. Sono stato uno stronzo con te, tu sei stato uno stronzo con me. Fantastico, cazzo! Ora puoi tornare a guardarmi male e-“

Harrington socchiude gli occhi, la sua voce che esce veloce dalle sue labbra e il respiro spezzato quasi quanto quello di Billy. “Io- io non sono stato uno stronzo… Non sono stato uno stronzo con te! Tu.-“ Harrington fa un altro passo verso di lui. “Tu mi hai baciato. Perché?”  
“Prova ad arrivarci, Principessa!” Billy deve uscire da quella stanza, deve allontanarsi da Harrington, deve… _deve-_  
E poi il fiato gli manca di nuovo, e Harrington è su di lui, ed è tutto un gran casino.

Una delle mani di Harrington è sulla sua guancia, è calda e lo sfiora appena, e Billy non riesce a muoversi. Gli morde le labbra con i denti, mentre con le mani gli alza la maglietta fino a che non riesce ad arrivare sulla sua pelle.  
Alza gli occhi verso di lui, e Harrington ha le guance appena arrosate e i suoi occhi sono aperti quel tanto che basta per incontrare il suo sguardo. Le mani di Billy sono ancora sul suo viso e il suo respiro è appena spezzato, ma poi lui gli si butta contro, il suo cazzo quasi duro dietro ai jeans scoloriti che sfiora quello di Harrington.  
“Steve,” Billy gli soffia sulle labbra, sorpreso di come il nome gli scivoli tra i denti come se fosse sempre stato sulla punta della sua lingua, e lui annuisce, come se stesse aspettando solo quello per crederci davvero.  
Se era un gioco avevano perso entrambi.

Billy gli morde per un istante un labbro, il sorriso che gli piega la bocca, ed è tutto diverso da come l’aveva immaginato, ogni singola cosa, ma è anche come sarebbe sempre dovuto andare.  
Prima che Steve abbia il tempo di lamentarsi, le labbra di Billy sono sul suo collo. Le succhia e le morde fino a che non è sicuro che domani sarà rimasto il livido, fino a che non sente Steve lamentarsi tra i denti.  
“Voglio succhiarti il cazzo,” sussurra accanto alle sue orecchie, e sente l’erezione di Steve diventare un po’ più dura contro la sua coscia.  
Si china in ginocchio, slaccia quella stupida cintura firmata che Steve indossa sopra i pantaloni beige, e gli abbassa i boxer. Glielo prende in bocca, e lo bacia, e lo succhia, ed è determinato a dare a Harrington- _a Steve_ il miglior pompino della sua vita. E’ come se quel pomeriggio Billy sente di avere qualcosa da dimostrare.

Sente Steve buttare la testa all’indietro fino a toccare gli armadietti, e le mani intrecciarsi nei sui capelli che ormai saranno un disastro, tirandoli appena. Mormora il suo nome come una cantilena, e la sua voce è così dolce che sembra quasi fuori luogo indirizzata a Billy, così lui aumenta il ritmo fino a che Steve non riesce nemmeno più a fare quello.  
Sono nello spogliatoio della palestra, potrebbe entrare qualcuno in qualsiasi momento e tutto andrebbe affanculo, solita vecchia storia. Ma Steve stava tremando sotto le sue labbra, tutto gemiti e sospiri, e Billy aveva desiderato quel momento da troppo per pensare anche solo di fermarsi. Sarebbe potuto entrare anche Neil in persona da quella porta, e Billy sarebbe rimasto in ginocchio, con un sorriso che gli increspava le labbra.  
Chi cazzo se ne frega.

Steve cerca di avvertirlo quando sta per venire, ma Billy scuote la testa, inghiottendo e chiedendosi con un punta di soddisfazione se Wheeler l’avesse mai fatto quando stavano insieme.  
Si rialza in piedi e Steve arriccia appena il naso quando si sporge verso di lui, lasciandogli un bacio salato e disgustoso sulle labbra.  
“Aspetta,” sussurra, mentre Billy sta continuando a lasciare piccoli baci all’angolo della sua bocca.  
Sembra metterci secoli a slacciare la cintura dei jeans, ed è così teso e impacciato che Billy si chiede se si sia mai fatto una sega in vita sua.  
Ma poi comincia a muoversi sempre più veloce, appoggia la sua fronte sudata e quel suo ciuffo ridicolo contro quella di Billy, baciando ogni parte del suo viso che riesce a trovare, e non passa molto al momento in cui anche Billy arriva al limite.

Rimangono lì per qualche istante, con solo il loro fiato che riempie la stanza.  
“Mi hai fatto sporcare i pantaloni,” mormora Billy mentre si riveste, perché deve andarsene, perché qualsiasi conversazione ora lo fa cagare addosso dalla paura.  
Ma Steve sorride. Approfitta del fatto che è più alto per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte, e sussurra “la prossima volta starò più attento”, e forse Billy puo’ rimanere ancora un po’.  


***

  
E’ come se le settimane andassero avanti veloci dopo quel pomeriggio.  
Lui e Harrington si vedono praticamente ogni giorno, Harrington che ormai nella sua testa è solo Steve, e qualche volta persino qualcosa di così imbarazzante che il solo pensiero gli fa venire voglia di affondare.  
C’è la scuola, Billy che ogni tanto gli si avvicina a solo per sfiorargli la mano, mormorando a mezza voce “mi scusi, principessa” per prenderlo per il culo, e nel frattempo toccandogli piano il braccio. C’è la paura che qualcuno possa anche solo immaginare quello che c’è tra di loro, e la voce di Billy che esclama battute cattive sempre un po’ più forte, con la speranza che lo sentano più persone possibili.  
E poi c’è la camera di Steve, con le finestre che danno sul giardino e lui che qualche sera non riesce proprio a muoversi dalle coperte al pensiero di dover varcare la soglia di casa sua. Ci sono le braccia di Steve che gli circondo il collo e lui che sussurra “mettiamo la sveglia presto, sarai a casa prima che si sveglino”, e Billy che pensa _va bene_ , pensa _chi cazzo se ne frega_ , e pensa che entrare in quella casa era un po’ meno pesante da quando sapeva di poter tornare tra le coperte del letto di Steve.

E poi ci sono notti in cui Steve si sveglia bagnato di sudore e con il respiro spezzato, e Billy non sa che cosa fare.  
All’inizio rimaneva seduto con le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia come un coglione. Steve lo guardava, chiedendogli scusa con lo sguardo, e Billy avrebbe voluto trovare le parole giuste per scherzare, anche con una battuta cattiva, per riuscire a spezzare la tensione che riempiva la stanza sopra di loro come elettricità. Avrebbe voluto farsi un po’ più vicino, sfiorarlo magari, per fargli capire che sapeva come ci si sente con la paura sorda di non avere più fiato in gola ma non si riesce a svegliarsi. Avrebbe voluto chiedere che cosa lo spaventasse così tanto, ma alla fine era sempre rimasto in silenzio. Perché non è mai stato bravo a trovare le parole giuste, perché forse non ha il diritto di chiederglielo, oppure perché ha paura della risposta che poteva ricevere.  
Chi cazzo se ne frega.  
La verità è che era un coglione.

E così se ne stava sempre lì, con mille parole sulla lingua ma non abbastanza fiato per pronunciarle.

“E’ quasi Maggio,” esclama un pomeriggio, sdraiato sul letto di Steve con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, quando il sole comincia ad essere caldo e le giornate un po’ più lunghe.  
Steve annuisce piano, tornando dopo un istante a nascondere la testa tra gli esercizi di matematica.  
Le labbra di Billy si piegano in una smorfia; a scuola non si erano nemmeno incrociati, e ora Steve preferisce fare i compiti, “dopo ti faccio copiare i miei,” ma Steve scuote la testa.  
“Mi manca poco, se riesco a risolvere solo quest’esercizio-“  
Billy fa schioccare la lingua. “Non credi sia troppo tardi per il college?”  
“Sì, non è per quello, è che-“ e poi Steve scuote la testa con un sospiro, e finalmente si alza dalla scrivania, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Billy si morde le labbra, sperando di non dover ripetere, e allo stesso tempo che la domanda non rimanga sospesa nel vuoto, come un cerotto su una ferita non cicatrizzata. Sai che farà male, ma più aspetti- “E’ quasi Maggio.”  
Steve alza un sopracciglio, “già,” dice poco convinto, “non vedi l’ora di provare la piscina?”

Billy allontana di un respiro il viso, lo sguardo che si perde fuori dalla finestra, oltre il giardino. “Non credo che aspetterò il giorno del diploma, voglio levarmi dal cazzo il prima possibile.”  
Le spalle di Steve sono un po’ rigide, ma alla fine le sue labbra si piegano comunque in un sorriso, “California?”  
Billy prende una sigaretta e se la porta alle labbra, nonostante sappia quanto a Steve dia fastidio la puzza in camera. O forse proprio per questo.  
Alla fine chi cazzo se ne frega.  
“Sì… no-” inghiotte un po’ di fumo e poi continua. “Non lo so ancora.”

Steve sospira, e Billy rimane in silenzio, qualcosa sul suo viso lo sfida a controbattere, magari a mandarlo affanculo, alla fine se lo aspetta, no?  
Con Steve era sempre stato come vivere un film che comincia dalla fine. Magari nel mentre c’è qualcosa che ti stupisce, ti fa trattenere il fiato, ma prima dei titoli di coda c’è sempre una scena che rimette tutto a posto. Tutto come doveva andare.  
Ma Steve gli ruba la sigaretta dalle dita, ne prende un tiro, sussurra “okay” e poi sorride piano. “E’ solo Maggio, abbiamo tempo per organizzarci.”  
E Billy sorride perché è una stronzata, perché solo il pensiero che Steve possa venire con lui, o che lui rimanga a Hawkings, oppure… Beh, è ridicolo. Non finirà mai così. Perché dovrebbe alzarsi e andarsene ora che forse fa meno male e invece rimane fermo, sdraiato sulle coperte.  
Però manca ancora qualche mese all’estate.  
Chi cazzo se ne frega, no?  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pinkplumcake.tumblr.com/) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkplumcake)


End file.
